How Far Will You Go
by BRSxANE
Summary: Rin Okumura, Mato Kuroi two individuals who literally have two sides to them and when these sides are exposed to each other just how far are they willing to go to protect the one the love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone here's the first chapter of my new story seeing as how A Blazing Blue Star is almost finished I thought that I should get my third story up and running before my Summer break is over.**

**Just so everyone knows in this fanfic the events of the Black Rock Shooter anime NEVER HAPPENED! I will provide a whole perspective on the Otherselves so be sure to look forward to it.**

**Let me just take this opportunity to thank; Yu, Ai, Light, Vane, Amelia, BlackStar, Ren-chan, Cristos and everyone else who has left reviews for my stories and supported me thank you everyone!**

**By the way the title of this story was an idea from the brilliant mind of my good friend starbringer.**

**By the way this is VERY IMPORTANT: Anyone and everyone who is reading this and is a fan of this pairing please take the time to watch this new AMV watch?v=ZLKFV-5HO4s and be sure to watch it in HD I hope you all enjoy it.**

"Man this sucks." Said a half demon teen with messy dark blue hair sitting at a large desk in a seat next to a window. Rin Okumura the Son of Satan had been attending True Cross Academy for a week and was now in the first lesson of his second Monday at the school. Meaning that he had been going to the Exorcist cram school classes for two weeks in that time he had befriended a naïve but sweet girl named Shiemi Moriyama and had come to somewhat of a stalemate with his class rival Ryuuji Suguro after saving the boy from getting injured during an exorcist lesson.

Rin however was not enjoying high school, he found that it was no different from the way things were throughout his entire school life. Ever since he was a boy he always found it near to impossible to fit in with his classmates but he could never figure out why perhaps the fact that he was the Son of Satan may have been a contributing factor. He pretty much a mini delinquent throughout kindergarten and elementary school and he spent about ninety percent of his middle school life skipping classes.

Although he would make an effort to pay attention in all his classes and complete any work assigned to him except homework but of course in that sense he was exactly the same as any person his age. In every single one of his classes he would always sit in a seat next to a window at least one chair away from one other student. He didn't speak to anyone and no one spoke to him. For some reason he always found himself staring out at the sky during his lessons.

He had always loved the colour blue he found it to be entrancing and always wore some kind of blue on his clothing whenever he was out of his school uniform. His preference for blue was rather ironic seeing as the person he hated the most, his biological father, was well known and feared for his demonic blue flames.

"Rin Okumura." Rin's science teacher Harumi Kiyama called out taking attendance as usual. "Here." Rin answered in a bored tone. After calling out the last name on her list Miss Kiyama called for the entire class to face the front of the class but Rin just kept staring out at the blue sky.

"Alright class I have an important announcement to make. A new student will be joining out class today." Miss Kiyama said her speech caused most of the class to start whispering amongst themselves but Rin just seem as disinterested as ever but he did tilt his head slightly so he'd be able to hear everything while still looking out of the window.

"Our new student was unable to begin attending classes at the same time as the rest of you due to some family related issues but she'll be going to the same classes as most of you so make sure to treat her nice. You can come in now." Miss Kiyama said as the door opened and Rin could hear someone walk in, he could also hear several people gasp in surprise.

_Family issues huh? Great just when I thought things couldn't get any worse around here. Now I'm gonna have to deal with some fancy-smanshy rich kid who thinks they're above everyone else. _Rin thought turning to face the centre of all the commotion. His eyes widened so much he feared they'd pop right out of his head.

Standing at the front of the class was a girl about the same height as Shiemi wearing the standard girl uniform and was carrying a dark blue leather shoulder bag in both of her cream white dainty hands. Her black hair was tied into a pair of short choppy pigtails at the back of her head. But what mostly caught Rin's attention was the girl's navy blue eyes and sincere smile which was so warm that Rin feel heat in his cheeks as he looked at her.

"Hi my names Mato Kuroi nice to meet all of you, sorry for getting here so late but a bunch of stuff came up so here I am." Mato said with a nervous laugh. _SHE'S SO CUTE! _Rin thought as he took in all of the girl's features.

"Now I know that you guys haven't been at this school for very long but Mato's missed out on a lot this first week so make sure to help her out as much as possible, got it class?" Miss Kiyama said earning a "Hai." from the entire class. "Okay Mato just take any of the free seats you want and whoever's sitting next to you will make sure that you're up to speed on everything that goes on around here." Miss Kiyama said and Mato nodded in response and began slowly walking around the classroom for a place to sit. Many of the boys and even some of the girls had dragged a free seat out next to them hoping the girl would take the invitation.

Rin just closed his eyes while she was choosing not wanting to once again be reminded of how much of an oddball he was and that a girl like her would never even give him the time of day. His eyes snapped open when he heard the sound of chair legs scraping against the marble floor of his classroom. The noise sounded suspiciously close almost like it was right next to him. He slowly turned his head to face his right and just stared in disbelief when he saw Mato plopping down on the seat next to him and gave him a gentle smile once she got herself settled.

"Alright well that settles that. Okumura'll be in charge of helping Mato out while she's getting used to life here at the academy. That okay with you Okumura?" Miss Kiyama asked. "Y-yes." Rin replied quickly. A series of distraught and shocked expressions could be seen on most of the boys' faces and some light sobbing could even be heard. The girls meanwhile where already starting to gossip about the new girl's decision.

"Okay now that that's finally out of the way let's get started shall we?" Miss Kiyama said taking out a textbook and beginning her lesson. "I'm Mato Kuroi but I guess you knew that huh?" Mato whispered extending her right hand. Rin took a moment to look at the girls smiling face then back to her hand and quickly took it in his own. "I'm Rin Okumura nice to meet ya." Rin said with a smile of his own.

The class had just ended and everyone was exiting the class for morning break. Even now Rin was still wrapping his head around the fact that this _insanely _cute girl had chosen to sit next to _him_ of all people. Not being able to stand it any longer he turned and asked the girl trailing behind him, "So why'd you decide to sit next to me anyway?"

"Why? Is there a problem with me sitting next to you? Did I did something to make you not like me?!" Mato said in a worried voice. "NONONONO! THAT'S NOT IT I SWEAR! I was just curious is all." Rin said waving his arms around. "Well that's a relief. To answer your question you seemed to just stick out more than anyone else and then there was the fact that you were probably the only guy in that whole room whose eyes weren't glued to me and you looked like a nice guy so I decided to sit next to you." Mato explained.

Although Rin was overjoyed that she had wanted to sit with him of her own free will he still didn't want to ruin her school life for her. "Listen you should probably find someone else to show ya around the school." Rin said sadly confusing Mato greatly. "Huh? Why'd you say that?" She asked. "Well you see I'm not the most popular guy at this place and people tend to avoid me so if they see you hanging around me then they might avoiding or even make fun of you and that's not fair seeing as how you just got here…..so later." Rin said sadly as he turned and started walking away. He stopped when he felt a small but firm grip on his left arm. He turned and found that it was Mato who had grabbed his limb with her cheeks puffed out and what looked like an attempted scowl which only made her look even more adorable.

"Listen here and listen good. I couldn't care less what other people think of me, if they'd judge me solely on the company I keep then their probably jerks I wouldn't wanna know anyway. I _want _to be your friend Okumura, if you were a bad person then you surely wouldn't go out of your way to avoid me to help me. So sorry but you're stuck with me whether you like it or not!" She said with another bright smile.

"Hehehe, thanks I really appreciate you bein' so cool about this. By the way you can call me Rin if you want I mean we are friends now right?" Rin said scratching the back of his head. "You bet we are and you can call Mato." She said letting go of his arm.

"Soooooo, Mato you wanna grab a sandwich or something from the student store before class starts up again?" Rin asked nervously. "This place has a student store?! I swear it's been one crazy surpise after the next at this place I almost lost it when I saw that huge classroom for the first time. Oh! And yes I'd love to get a sandwich with you." Mato said regaining her composure. "Great so I take it that you're not used to rich kid schools?" Rin asked as the two started walking.

"Nope I'd been going to regular schools up till now. By some miracle my grades were just high enough that I got a place here at True Cross Academy. I knew that this place was prestigious but I wasn't expecting it to be so….well prestigious." Mato said unable to find the words to describe the institution. "Yeah I know the feeling it was definitely a miracle that I got into this place." Rin said with a nervous laugh afraid that he'd scare his new friend off if he told her he was acquainted with the school's director even if he was a total clown.

After the two had gotten their sandwiches they started chatting on a bench in the school's expansive courtyard. "Say Rin do you do kendo?" Mato asked while Rin paused to swallow a mouthful of food before answering. "Huh? No why'd ya ask?" He asked with one raised eyebrow. "Well you're always carrying around that sword so I just assumed that you were really into kendo." Mato said pointing to the object wrapped in a red sleeve with a black strap. "OH that! W-well ya see it's not a practice sword or anything. It's actually a real sword, it's kinda like a memento from my old man. He made me promise to carry the thing around with me where ever I go even when I sleep, but don't tell anyone it's real." Rin explained.

"Wow that sounds pretty cool and don't worry your secret's safe with me." Mato said with a wink causing Rin to avert his gaze to hide his blush. "S-so I guess we should head back to class huh?" Rin said. "Yeah I guess you're ri-AH!" Mato said standing up suddenly. "W-what's wrong!" Rin asked startled slightly. "I completely forgot I'm meant to head back to my dorm during third and fourth period to get my stuff unpacked. Rin would you please tell our teacher where I am I should be done by the time lunch starts so I'll meet you back here if that okay." Mato said as she started to jog on the spot she was standing. "Uh sure I can do that. So we meet back here at lunch?" Rin asked. "Yeah sure pinky promise!" Mato said smiling while holding out her pinky. Rin just smiled warmly before wrapping his pinky around hers. "Yeah! Pinky promise! Rin said. "Great I'll see you then!" Mato said as she started to run off.

"I'll be waiting!" Rin called out smiling at the girl's back as she left before picking up his sword and walking to his next class. Luckily for Mato her back was turned so he didn't see the pink staining her cheeks when he called out to her.

Little did these two know that they both had dark secrets that would come to light a lot sooner than they ever thought.

**So everyone what you think of my new story I'd love to know what you guys think cuz I really like to know my readers opinions. **

**Please leave as many reviews as possible and I'll see you guys next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone SO SORRY about taking so long to update but life just threw a lot of crap at me and I never had any time for writing so thanks for your patience and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

**Let me just give a big thank you to Vane, Ren-chan, ****xAlternatiiveXD****, Demo, Makai, Mapleworld312, Flynn, BlackHeart, Cristos, Love it and SCPN-6Neko for all of your kind words and reviews.**

"Crap! I can't believe I forgot about unpacking!" Mato said as she sped to her new dorm room to unpack her belongings.

Mato Kuroi was a fifteen year old girl who had until now lived and studied in her home town all of her life. She was a very kind and good natured person who had always tried her best to help other people even if it meant she got caught up in other people's problems. Much like her new friend Rin Okumura, Mato also had a secret that made her different from other people.

Ever since she was a child Mato had always had some kind of voice in her head which would always give her helpful advice and warnings. She had come up with many explanations for the voice in her head each one changing over the years, ranging from the voice of a guardian angel to some kind of alien probe. As she got older Mato simply got accustomed to the voice and simply determined that it was figment of her imagination but that all changed three years ago when she was in middle school.

_FLASHBACK_

Mato was on a school trip and she had accidently wondered into a construction site chasing after some girls who had gone in to warn them of the danger. When she finally caught up with them she saw a steel beam falling and just before it was about to crush them Mato felt herself black out. When she came too she found that she was no longer in a construction site but instead she was floating in an empty space that was as blue as the sky.

"Are you unharmed?" She heard a voice say which sounded exactly like hers but with far less emotion. She turned and was surprised when she saw a girl who looked almost identical to her, she even had her short pigtails but there were several differences. For one thing the girl's skin was unnaturally pale and her eyes were a brighter shade of blue and were decorated with a circular pattern instead of regular pupils. Her outfit was also quite peculiar, she was wearing a long black jacket with a black string bikini underneath and she also wore black boots and gloves.

"Who are you?" Mato asked but unafraid.

"I am…..Black Rock Shooter." The girl answered with a blue flame appearing over her left eye.

"Where are we?" Mato asked surprisingly calm. Normally anyone would at least be a little freaked out if a pale double of them with a flame shooting out of their eye suddenly appeared in front of them but Mato felt no fear what so ever.

"We are inside of your soul." The girl said, "M-my soul?" Mato said clutching her chest and the girl nodded in response. "You see you are not an ordinary human. You are one of the few that are born with a soul strong enough to create a separate existence within themselves made from their inner emotions." She explained. "So I…..made you?" Mato asked.

"Yes I have been with you since the day we were born. As the other you my duty is to protect you from anything that may do you harm be it physical injuries or psychological scars. As you can see my body is like a mirror that reflects you, I grow as you grow though I have always been this intelligent even when we were both very small." The girl continued to explain and to her surprise Mato never questioned her word and seemed to be listening rather intently.

"So wait does that mean…YOU'RE THE VOICE IN MY HEAD!" Mato yelled pointing at Black Rock Shooter who nodded in response. "Phew! What a relief I was starting to think that I really was crazy or something." Mato said with a nervous laugh.

"Well I suppose that I should be going, I've eliminated the threat." The girl said confusing Mato. "Huh what do you mean threat?" Mato asked tilting her head slightly. "By threat I meant that steel beam in order to save you I possessed your body and sliced it apart so there's no need for me to remain in control. Please try and stay out of trouble from now on and if you ever find yourself in a life and death situation please feel free to use my power." Black Rock Shooter said.

Mato opened her mouth to ask more questioned but suddenly she found herself back in the construction site. She looked around and saw that her classmates were lying on the floor unconscious but unharmed. She also noticed the large metal pillar that would have crushed them was in pieces and the marks on the fragments suggested that it had been freshly cut just as that girl said.

_Black Rock Shooter huh?_

Mato thought before leaving to get a teacher.

Since that day Mato never talked with her Otherself again. She still tried to help others like she always had though she heeded the girl's advice and made sure to avoid any situations that might put her life in danger.

_FLASHBACK END_

"PHEW! I finally got here." Mato said panting as she entered her dorm. "Mato there you are I've been waiting for ages." Said a girl with light tawny brown hair. "Sorry bout' that Yuu I got held up." Mato said bowing apologetically. "Ugh fine just hurry up and help me unpack these boxes already." Yuu ordered.

Yuu Koutari had been Mato's best friend since they had met in kindergarten. After a few play dates Mato's mother realised that Yuu came from a rather abusive household and after her parents neglective nature was exposed Mato's family took legal custody of Yuu and she had been living with them ever since. The two were almost like sisters and they shared everything with each other, Yuu even believed Mato when she told her about Black Rock Shooter.

Because they lived together Yuu had come to True Cross late same as Mato.

After about two hours they had finally settled into their new home. "Finally! I thought that we'd never get this finished. So anyway Yuu how was your first class at this school?" Mato asked. "It was pretty good I guess although a lot of the boys seemed to be giving me a lot of weird stares and that was pretty uncomfortable but this guy in my class told them to back off and the teacher asked him if he could help me catch up with everyone and he said yes." Yuu said in a chipper tone.

"A guy huh? So what's his name?" Mato asked, "It's Ryuuji Suguro and he's kinda cute too." Yuu said with a light blush. "Ara ara we haven't even been here a whole day and you've already fallen for someone?" Mato said slyly. (A/N: Like you're one to talk!)

"Oh shut up will ya! There's no way that _you _are gonna be the one teasing _me_ about boys. Anyway you said that you got held up by what exactly?" Yuu asked crossing her arms while pouting. "Oh I was hanging out with this friend I made his names Rin Okumu-SHIT!" Mato cursed rather loudly. "What is it?!" Yuu said startled by her friend's outburst. "I forgot I've gotta meet Rin right now see ya Yuu." Mato said before bolting out of their dorm. "The hell was that about?" Yuu asked out loud confused only more at Mato's actions.

"Gotta get there!" Mato yelled as she ran like a mad woman throughout the school building trying to get back to the courtyard but the school was so large and had many open spaces with similar courtyards so it was rather difficult trying to fin dthe one she agree to meet Rin in. The fact that they were all swarming with conversing students didn't make it any easier trying to locate her friend.

Just as she turned another corner she felt herself collide with something or rather someone.

"Itai! Man that's gonna leave a mark." Mato said as she rubbed the back of her head. "Are you alright?" Asked a gentle voice. Mato looked up and saw that it was a girl a bit taller than her with dark wavy hair flowing down both of her shoulders. She also had dark green eyes and was wearing a bright red wristband around her right hand which she was extending to the downed Mato.

"Oh! I'm fine thanks." Mato said accepting the girl's hand and hoisting herself up. "Ano aren't you….Kuroi-san?" The girl asked. "Uh….yeah that's me but how'd you know my name?" Mato asked. "Oh! I'm actually in the same Science class as you so I saw you join us this morning." She explained. "I see well that explains things sorry for not recognising you." Mato said with a nervous laugh. "It's fine it's only you're first day so I don't think it's possible to recognise someone after only one lesson." The girl said with a smile.

"Hey that's really pretty!" Mato said pointing to the green-eyed girl's wristband, "Thanks I made it myself." She answered looking at the item in question. "Oh really?! You can make that yourself?" Mato asked in amazement. "It's just a simple braid, just plain old chain stitching." The girl explained.

"Chain stitching huh? That's still pretty neat Yomi…..Kotoriasobi?" Mato said squinting at a name tag on the handle of the girl's bag. "Takanashi." Yomi corrected. "It looks like Kotoriasobi but it actually reads as Takanashi." Yomi explained. "Why Takanashi and not Kotoriasbi?" Mato asked. "Well if it's a place where little birds play then there can't be any hawks." Yomi continued to explain.

"That's a real smart name!" Mato exclaimed with her eyes sparkiling while Yomi couldn't help but giggle at the girl's behaviour. "Oh God! I forgot hey Yomi sorry to bother you but I totally I need to meet up with my friend in one of the courtyards do you know how I get to the one with the student store?" Mato asked as she started jogging on the spot.

"Yeah sure, you keep going down that hallway and make the second turn on the left. But you know that there are actually signs that say Student Store This Way right?" Yomi said pointing to a bright green sign on the wall.

Mato's face paled and her jaw dropped in disbelief at her own stupidity. "Hehehe. Guess I was running so fast I didn't take any time to look around and notice them. Anyway thanks Yomi see ya later in class." Mato said waving as she continued her run. Yomi just smiled gently and waved back but her smile faded as soon as Mato was out of sight. "I guess it's about time, I don't want to keep her waiting." Yomi said to herself as she turned and made her way to her own destination.

_RIN POV_

"She's late." Rin grumbled as he angrily bit into his sandwich. _She probably stood me up. Guess I shouldn't be surprised well I guess I'll go then. _Rin thought as he stood up and turned to leave.

"RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" He heard a familiar voice call out and he felt his heart skip a beat in happiness when he turned and saw Mato waving and running up to him.

"M-mato? Hey Mato!" Rin said smiling as he ran up to meet her. "Sorry….about….being….late." Mato said between her pants. "It's cool I was waiting that long." Rin said. "You were about to leave." Mato deadpanned with that adorable little pouting face of hers. "Heh guess there's no lying to you is there." Rin said scratching the back of his head.

"So do you want me to get a drink? You look like you need one." Rin said as the two started walking. "Yeah a drink would be great than-AH!" Mato said as she tripped while walking. "WOAH!" Rin said running in front of her and catching her shoulders.

"Thank…you." Mato started but paused when she noticed how close their faces were, both flushed instantly and looked away from eachother.

"You okay?" Rin asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for that." Mato said, "Sooooo let's get you that drink then." Rin said recovering from embarrassment slightly. "Yeah." Mato said in her normal tone.

As the two walked they didn't seem to notice when they past a window and on the other side of the window was a woman with shoulder length dark hair with brown eyes and a beauty mark on the lower left side of her face. She was smirking while looking through a book of all the students' names and pictures four of which were circled.

She laughed to herself a little before picking up her phone and calling an unknown number.

"Hello its Saya Irino…..Oh nothing much just thought I'd let you know that we have quite a few candidates this year." Saya said her smirk widening at the persons reply.

"Understood." Saya said before hanging up and taking a sip of her coffee.

**So what did you guys think, I bet your all asking WTH is Rock? Well don't worry she'll appear in the next chapter.**

**Just so everyone knows I'll be starting college on Thursday so I might not be able to update as regularly as I'd like but please try to bear with me okay?**


End file.
